


The artist and the stripper

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich is spray painting art on a building one night Ian Gallagher who just got off work at the strip club finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The artist and the stripper

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes the think of Slut and the falcon from the perks of being a wallflower. I just spent the last 2 days writing this. Can't promise its amazing but i really loved the idea of this.
> 
> This is barely edited - fair warning.

Ian just got off work at the strip club and is walking home when he comes upon a short boy with dark hair who is spray painting something on a building. The boy hasn't noticed the redhead watching him yet.

 

“Wow thats pretty great.” Ian exclaims.

The brunette jumps.

“What the fuck?!”

“I said its pretty great.” Ian says and points to the artwork Mickey's doing -even though its actually illegal but fuck it.-

“Whatever man” Mickey replied and turned back around to continue his work. Ignoring Ian's staring.

 

The works obviously not finished, looks like it was just started actually. Ian walks away and hope the dark haired boy will come back the next night to continue his work.

 

Ian has trouble sleeping that night all he can think about is the dark haired boy. He needs to find out who he is. He really hopes he’ll be there again tomorrow.

***

He rushes out of the club the next night and basically runs to where he saw the other boy last night. He stops a little bit before he gets there, he doesn't wanna look desperate.

Yep. The boys there again. Again working on his art. This time he talks first.

“You here again watching me man? Shits fuckin’ creepy” Mickey retortes.

Ian just smiles and said “You’re here”

Mickey tried to hide his grin, instead went for a smirk.

Ian walked over closer to the dark haired boy and leaned up against the wall next to where he was working.

“What are you just gonna fucking watch me all night?” Mickey asked, a little shocked. Why was this guy still here?

“Why not?” Ian asked and smiled.

“Whatever” Mickey said and went back to work.

After a bit more work Mickey started packing back up his supplies.

“You leaving?” Ian asked.

“Yep. Got shit to do” Mickey replied. Why was he even answering this guy?

“You gonna be here again tomorrow night?”

Mickey just nodded.

“Good, i’ll see you then!” Ian said, smiled and walked off.

Did this guy just really invite himself here again? Fuck. Mickey wasn't even being nice. Could this guy not take a hint?

***

Mickey couldn't stop thinking about that stupid redhead all night. His stupid green eyes and freckles. And his big stupid smile. Fuck. He actually wanted to see him again.

 

***

For the third night in a row they see each other.

Both pretty silent. What the fuck were they supposed to say in this situation? After a long silence Ian speaks up.

“So what's your name?”

“Why?” Mickey asks and eyes Ian.

“Just wondering, or should i just call you art guy?”

Mickey snorts.

“Mickey”

“Ian”

Mickey justs nods and goes back to work.

They just stand there stealing glances at each other all night and then once again Mickey starts to pack up.

“See you tomorrow Mickey” Ian says and smiles.

Jesus. The way Ian says his name, how the fuck can you like the way someone says your name?

“Yep.” Mickey replies.

Ian's smile widens.

***

The next night Ian has off of work but still goes all the way over to where he and Mickey had been meeting up, he's a little earlier than usual. He's coming from a different direction than normal and as he gets closer he can see Mickey giving small glances over to where Ian normally comes from.

Was this mysterious Mickey actually looking forward to seeing him? That made Ian blush and smile. He waited another second to go over and when he approached Mickey he saw him looking over again to where he normally comes from, when Mickey saw him he blushed slightly and nodded quick before going to work.

Fuck did Ian just see that?

Mickey works quietly while Ian watches him.

After a while Mickey feels the need to ask.

“Why were you so early tonight? And why’d you come from a different direction?”

“Oh... I had tonight off work. So i came from home” Ian answered sheepishly.

“So you came all the way here on your night off just to watch me paint?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah... I like to watch you paint”

“You sound like a fucking _queer_ ” Mickey said while looking back at Ian.

Ian's face fell with disappointment. Was Mickey not happy to see him? Did he read this wrong? Was Mickey not gay?

Ian just stayed silent. Mickey saw Ian's sad face.

Ian was now in a bad mood. He decided to leave early because fuck it. He wasn't gonna waste his time on this asshole, even if he did just like spending time with him.

Mickey looked at his watch and noticed it was earlier than usual. Ian normally left when he did, what was wrong? Fuck, was it that stupid comment earlier?

He actually liked Ian keeping him company.

“Leavin’ early tonight?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

“Why do you care? I’m just some stupid _queer_ right?!” Ian retorted and started to storm off.

Fuck, Mickey fucked this up.

“Ey, yo, wait.” Mickey jogged after Ian.

Ian didn't stop.

Mickey took a different direction.

“Wanna go get some food when i’m done later?” Mickey asked nervously.

Ian stopped and looked back at Mickey.

“You sure you won't be too embarrassed to be with a queer like me?”

“C’mon man i didn't mean it, just come and watch me paint and we’ll go get some food”

Ian didn't say anything, just walked back to where Mickey had been painting.

Jesus. Mickey almost just lost this stupid redhead.

When Mickey finished later on they started packing up his stuff.

“I know a good place down the block” Mickey said to Ian.

“..‘kay” Ian answered.

Mickey would take it.

He took his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and started walking and Ian followed.

They walked 2 blocks to a little 24hr diner.

They ordered and got their meals.

Ian's leg bumped up against Mickey's leg.

“Sorry”

“It’s fine” Mickey replied.

Ian grinned. Mickey rolled his eyes but grinned back.

Fuck Mickey liked this dumbass redheaded boy.

They paid and stood outside the diner, neither sure of what to do next. They hadn't done this the previous nights. They both knew what they wanted to do to each other but were a bit nervous. Fuck it, Mickey figured. The redhead had come and seen his for the last few days he must like him.

“Wanna go back to my place?” Mickey asked anxiously.

Ian broke out to a huge grin.

“Sure”

Mickey rolled his eyes but he felt relief, he hadn't read this situation wrong.

 

They walked a few blocks and Mickey started walking up the steps to his apartment.

He turned around.

“You coming or what firecrotch?”

Ian smiled at the new nickname and jogged up the stairs after the brunette.

They walked up to his apartment on the 4th floor.

Once they got inside Ian was looking all around.

There was art all over the walls. It was really nice, he didn't know what he was expecting but this wasn't it.

Mickey's eyeing him, thinking the redheads judging him.

“I really like what you’ve done here” Ian said and smiled.

Mickey grinned and went to the fridge, got 2 beers out and handed one to Ian as he opened his own.

“So how long you been livin’ here?” Ian asked as he walked around the small apartment taking it all in.

“Uhh.. few years”

“Nice, how long you been an artist?”

“You wanna chit-chat or you wanna get on me?”

Ian downed his beer and put it down on the counter and walked over to Mickey and pushed him against the wall.

He leaned over to kiss Mickey but Mickey pulled away.

_“No kissing”_

“What to gay for you? Whatever, where you wanna do this?”

“Bedroom” Mickey answered and pointed to the door at the end of the room.

Ian started walking towards the door whilst stripping. Mickey laughed and did the same thing as he followed the tall redhead.

Mickey walked into the room after Ian and pushed Ian onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Ian laughed and flipped them and ground his hips against the shorter boys. Eliciting a moan out of both of them.

Ian trailed kisses down Mickey's body going all the way down to his hips and nibbled on them. Actively avoiding Mickey's leaking cock.

Mickey thrust up his hips trying to get Ian's attention. Ian just grinned and pushed Mickey's hips back down with his hands.

“C’mon man stop being a tease, fuck.”

Ian smirked.

“What am i not worth the wait?”

“Fuck firecrotch c’mon...” Mickey trailed off when Ian took the short brunette into his mouth.

Ian's bobbing his head up and down while he's sucking lightly on the head and swirling his tongue around the tip.

Mickey was losing his composure fast. He was groaning and moaning and jerking his hips up slightly to thrust into Ian's mouth which only made the redhead laugh a little and smirk.

His oragasm hit him like a train. He knew he was close but not that close.

He came with a loud moan and Ian's name on his tongue. He came hard and fast down the taller boys throat and he definitely didn't mean to moan out Ian's name, he was pretty embarrassed about that. He was already red in the face and sweating slightly but with saying that he just blushed harder, if that was even possible.

Ian just smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, got off Mickey and rolled onto his back.

Mickey quickly returned the favor much to Ian's surprise, he really didn't know what to expect from Mickey. But he was happy anyway. He came fast and accidently whimpered “Mickk”.

When Mickey was done he rolled onto his back and reached over to his side table and got a cigarette out and started smoking and silently passed it over to Ian who gratefully accepted it.

Now what was supposed to happen?

It was late Ian had to get home. He waited for a few more minutes and then got out of bed much to Mickey's surprise. He doesn’t let people sleep over. Ever. But he didn't really want Ian to go but he didn't wanna force him to stay so he said nothing. Ian was a bit upset about that but he didn't bring it up, he wasn't gonna force Mickey to make him stay even if it was late.

He got dressed and headed to the door, Mickey followed.

“Alright, so i guess i’ll see you tomorrow at the painting?”

“Yep, later”

Ian left and walked down the stairs and went home.

He had a bit trouble sleeping that night. He still didn't know what to make out of all of this.

Mickey swore at himself under his breath that night. Why didn't he just ask the taller boy to stay? Fuck.

***

 

The next night both boys showed up but didn't mention what had happened the previous night.

They talked about random things and then parted their separate ways.

Both had trouble sleeping that night.

**

It occurred for the next 2 days.

Mickey broke the silence.

“You wanna go back to my place?” He asked as he painted. He was gonna be done with this very soon and then he wouldn't have an excuse to spend time around the beautiful redhead.

“Nah, gotta meet up with someone” Ian answered.

“Oh... alright”

“Yep, look i’m gonna go, i gotta get ready”

“Why you gotta get ready?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Doesn't” Mickey answered as he looked away. It did matter, it mattered that Ian was going out with someone else.

“Alright, later Mick.”

Ian left.

Mickey was so fucked right now. He got so angry he punched the wall, blood running down from his knuckles.

“fuck” he muttered under his breath.

He was so done with all of this shit. He shouldn't care that Ian's going out with someone else. They only gave each other blow jobs. Its not like they’re dating or some shit.

 

Fuck it, he thought. He took out another can of spray paint and just spray painted over all of his hard work. He completely ruined it. Good now he won't have to come back here and deal with that tall fucker. Maybe Ian will leave him the fuck alone now and he can get on with his life. At least he hopes he can.

He started walking home, bloody hand and all and went into a local liquor store and bought the biggest bottle of whiskey he could find and walked home.

He was already on a fucking roll why not get as drunk as possible before he passed out?

He got halfway through the bottle before passing out but not before he picked up some dude and brought him back to his place, trying to forget Ian. He knew he was gonna regret it in the morning but he couldn't bare to give a fuck right now.

 

***

Ian felt shitty about going out with someone else but what the fuck was he supposed to do? Mickey was showing no interest and he wasn't gonna sit around twiddling his thumbs trying to convince the brunette to be interested in him.

The date was shitty.

He knew it would be, he only wanted Mickey.

Fuck.

***

He showed up at their usual meet up place- the painting- but when he got there his jaw legitimately dropped when he saw it. It was ruined. After gaining back the ability to walk he walked over to it and saw a mark that looked like blood. Yep it was definitely blood. Did Mickey do all of this? Why? What the fuck was going on?

Ian didn't know what the fuck to do. But he did the only thing he could think of.

30 minutes later he was standing outside of Mickey's apartment building.

Fuck it, he thought, he was already here why not see what the fuck was going on. Even if Mickey was gonna be mad that he just showed up here. He needed to know what happened.

When he got to Mickey's door, he went to knock when it opened and a tall guy with blonde hair walked out, clothes disheveled. The guy closed the door and just headed down the stairs, didn't say a word to Ian.

It was pretty fucking obvious what just happened.

Ian just looked after the guy shocked for a minute before he knocked angrily on the door.

“What the fuck, you forget something?” Mickey yelled right before he opened the door.

He was not expecting to see who he did on the other side.

“The fuck you want Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he walked back through his apartment in only his boxers.

Ian slammed the door and followed.

“What the fuck happened to the painting?” He asked.

“Didn't like how it was turnin’ out. Why the fuck does it matter to you?”

“Thats not why you fucked it up. Just admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“Admit that you were angry that i went out on a date last night so you ruined your painting”

“Don't be so full of yourself asswipe. It had shit to do with you”

“Oh stop the shit Mick”

“Stop what fucking shit!? _You’re nothing to me, just a warm mouth”_

Mickey regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth.

Ian was so hurt, it showed so visibly on his face. He felt like he was gonna cry, instead something took over.

  
  


**_He punched Mickey directly in the face._ **

  
  


Mickey was visibly shocked, but he came out of that quick.

He tackled Ian down to the ground and started beating on him.

Ian flipped them and started hitting Mickey back.

They were quite evenly matched.

“Just fucking admit it!” Ian yelled. He was so done with all this bullshit. He just wanted Mickey to admit that he wanted him too.

They both stopped hitting for a minute and then Mickey popped up from under Ian.

But instead of hitting the tall redheaded boy he crashed his lips into Ian's.

He doesn't kiss. Ever. But he's wanted to ever since he first saw him. So, fuck it.

Ian was surprised but he quickly caught on to what was happening.

Clothes started flying, they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

The closest they got was the kitchen and then neither boy could handle it. Both hard and leaking precum.

Ian pushed Mickey up against the counter, he picked him up so he was holding him up, arms around his back and their hips flush, kissing hungrily and grinding his hips against the short brunettes. Moans couldn't be held in.

Mickey panted and ripped open a drawer and handed the bottle of lube to Ian.

Ian stopped for a second and gave a quick look to Mickey but fuck it, he’d ask about it later.

He quickly slicked up his fingers and shoved two in, he had no time to do this slow now.

Mickey was surprised that he started with two but screw it, he couldn't wait either.

As soon as Ian felt Mickey was ready he pulled out his fingers, brought out a small whine and frown from Mickey.

It went away quick once Ian slicked his hard cock up and put the head in Mickey.

They both needed this so bad and right now there was no time to wait. He slid fully into the shorter boy, making Mickey whimper just the littlest bit.

Ian waited a second before pulling out to the tip of his cock and slammed back into Mickey.

Both moaning and grunting loud.

Ian just kept slamming into Mickey, Mickey just matched Ian's thrusts with his own.

Mickey was still leaking precum between both of them, Ian was still holding him up so he grabbed his cock and jerked it up and down matching Ian's thrusts.

Neither was gonna last long, they both knew it.

“Fuck i’m close Ian”

If Mickey said his name one more time he was done, completely and utterly done.

“Wait, i’m almost there.”

Ian moved just the slightest bit and started pounding against Mickey's prostate.

“OHH fuck, fuck. right there. fuckkk” Mickey panted out.

Ian's balls were starting to tighten.

He leaned in closer to Mickey and whispered

“Cum for me Mick”

And Mickey did just that, as he moaned out “Ian, fuckkk”

Ian came just as Mickey started saying his name. He unloaded fully into Mickey.

They just stayed like that for a few minutes until Ian's legs started to crap. He walked the over to the couch and slowly pulled out of Mickey and sat down next to the shorter boy.

Fuck. They were both so angry, this shit wasn't supposed to happen. But it was fucking amazing, the best both have ever had but neither would admit that just yet..

They stayed silent for a few minutes just exchanging small glances until Mickey got up and said “Shower, you comin?”

Ian smiled and followed.

Fuck knows how but they were both already hard again by the time they got in the shower so they exchanged blow jobs and then cleaned up and got out.

Mickey handed Ian a towel as he dried up himself and walked into his room with Ian in tow.

Ian knew if they got dressed that they wouldn't talk at all, so he did the first thing he thought of. He tackled Mickey onto the bed.

“Fuck firecrotch, you ready to go again? You need to give me a few more minutes.” Mickey said with a small grin.

Ian sat on top of Mickey's waist and smiled but said “Nah not yet. We still need to talk”

Mickey groaned, “C’mon really?”

“Yes really, if you want this to ever happen again we need to work this shit out”

“Ugh, fine.” Mickey sighed.

Ian smiled but stayed on top of the shorter boy.

“So why’d you ruin the painting Mick?”

“You fucking know why.”

“Say it Mick”

“Because i was fucking pissed about you going on that date, alright?” Mickey said with his anger coming back.

“You jealous?” Ian had a shit-eating grin creeping up on his face.

Mickey started trying to squirm out, Ian just pushed him back down.

“Fuck. Off.” Mickey huffed out.

“I’m serious Mick, do you like me?” Ian asked anxiously.

“Are you a fuckin idiot? You think i would ruin the longest painting i’ve worked on if i didn't like you?”

“Thats the longest painting you’ve worked on?” Ian asked.

“Thats what i just fuckin said isn't it?”

Ian's face softened.

“So what are we gonna do about us?”

Mickey really didn't know the answer to that but he knew for sure he didn't want Ian to be with anyone else and neither did he.

“Don’t know, i don't do this type of shit.”

Ian looked a little hurt, Mickey caught it before Ian could hide it.

“But i’ll fucking try alright?”

Ian's smile grew so wide it looked like his face was gonna break.

Mickey just rolled his eyes and pulled Ian down into a kiss.

After a few minutes Ian came up for breath and asked “So does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” with a smile on his face.

“Yeah i guess so firecrotch”

 

***

They fought. A lot. But they always made up and still loved each other, though neither has said it yet.

 

***

A year later Ian was walking home from work at the strip club-which much to Mickey's annoyance he still worked at because it was really good fucking money and they needed it, they had moved in together 2 months after getting together. Their apartment was small but nice and with Ian's nice paycheck and tips he got from the club they weren't doing too bad and Mickey well he was still painting -sometimes still illegally but he did do a couple legal ones that people seemed to like to that was always good-  and he was still doing a couple not so legal things but hey it pays the bills right?

 

So on this one particular night Mickey said he was busy and couldn't go to the club that night to pick up Ian from his shift like he usually did. He’d been acting weird all day, he dropped Ian off at the club  and that was when he told him he couldn't pick him up after his shift because he had stuff to do -he didn't elaborate which Ian found a bit weird because usually he does but he figures Mickey will tell him soon, hopefully anyway-.

 

***

Mickey made sure he had all the right stuff once he dropped off Ian for his shift at the club. And then he went to work. _And by work i do not mean actual work._

Mickey knew this was the ballsiest thing he was ever gonna do but why not go by his usual motto? _Fuck it._

***

Ian was walking down the way he first met Mickey and he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

.........

 

Oh my fucking god he thought.

  
  


Oh my god.

  
  


Holy fucking shit.

  
  


And then his thoughts kept getting scrambled because what the actual fuck.

  
  


He stood there with his jaw hanging wide open just like when he found Mickey had ruined the painting.

Except that wasn't what he saw now.

 

What he saw now?

 

He saw a huge painting of himself and Mickey with the words “Marry me?” above it.

 

And then he spotted Mickey standing there, smiling and biting on his lower lip nervously.

 

He slowly made his way over to Mickey, neither said a word for a minute.

 

“Really?” Ian asked, tears filling his eyes.

 

“Yeah really firecrotch” Mickey answered and pulled out a tiny box with matching silver bands.

 

Ian's tears started to fall and he couldn't help them but he didn't really want to.

 

“So is that a yes?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian nodded and hugged Mickey. When they pulled away Mickey got out one of the bands and lifted up Ian's hand and put in on.

Ian smiled and grabbed the other one and put it on Mickey's finger.

They just smiled at one another before Ian pulled Mickey into a deep kiss, so full of love.

 

After a few minutes they pulled away and Mickey looked Ian right in the eyes and said “I love you Ian”

Ian grinned so hard it looked painful before he answered back “ I love you too Mick”

The first time they actually said it to one another and it was completely perfect, neither would ever wish for it to be said at a different time.

***

A couple weeks later they got married because they did everything quick together. Why waste the time when they could be spending it together?

  
Who the fuck would have ever guessed that when Mickey picked out that place to start that painting that he would find the love of his life? 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good?  
> Please let me know!! :) 
> 
> If you have any requests/prompts let me know and i'll try to fill them! :)


End file.
